


Skivvies

by fromthechaos



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-22
Updated: 2008-09-22
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthechaos/pseuds/fromthechaos
Summary: JJ likes what Emily's wearing underneath it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this particularly [delicious and distracting](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DvYvpdzHnsM) youtube video clip of Paget in Huff in her skivs. Also, I have no idea how one gets into the FBI, so I'm going entirely out of left field here. Forgive me if my details on the unsub are a little off.

This wasn't their run of the mill assignment. They had been called in because their boss, Erin Strauss--a woman universally disdained throughout the BAU-- had been receiving threats against her life, yet still insisted on making a very public appearance at a high-brow fundraiser. Strauss, ever eager to make the unit uncomfortable, had called on them to profile the stalker and thus protect her before or possibly during the $2,000 a plate fundraiser for some political candidate.

Reid had finished his profile on the Unsub's handwriting the morning of the fundraiser and they'd informed Strauss that they were looking for someone with police or army training who had quite possibly come in contact with her during a failed attempt to become an FBI agent in their unit and somehow holds her responsible for his failure. There was a good chance, knowing Strauss will be attending the benefit, that the Unsub has secured at least one plate at the dinner and even more possibly paid top dollar to be able to sit closest to the table of honored guests.

They'd decided that it would be best to send two agents in, undercover, to interact with the guests while keeping a close eye on Strauss. Prentiss and Hotch agreed that they would fit into the crowd the best, Emily with her connections through her mother wouldn't be a surprise at the event and Hotch looked the best in a suit. JJ and Garcia would be watching video feeds for anyone suspicious lurking around the ballroom and to have their eyes where Prentiss and Hotch couldn't. Reid would stay back at Quantico in Strauss' office going through files of recent interviewees who had been rejected while Morgan and Rossi would be patrolling the entrance and service areas in case, as Unsubs do, he tried to run. It had been last minute, but Strauss pulled some strings to get them four rooms in the five-star New York City hotel that they could use; three for resting and preparations and one for Garcia to set up her surveillance headquarters.

The room that JJ and Emily were staying in was connected to Garcia's surveillance room and JJ was floating back and forth between helping Em put on her mother's pearl necklace and telling Garcia that no, she could not put a camera in Morgan's room, it was against team trust rules, no matter how delicious his pecs might be.

Emily breezed into Garcia's room and JJ looked up from the video feed of the ballroom slowly, her breath catching in her chest. "So girls, what do you think?"

"Holy Motherboard, Emily..." Garcia let out a wolf whistle. "Well if that doesn't catch the Unsub's attention, I don't know what will! How much did that dress cost and does it come in my size?"

Emily chuckled and tucked a curl behind her ear, "Well, I've had this dress for years, I wear it to my mother's... functions... she bought it for me and it was a few thousand dollars, if I recall. I protested... but I guess it's going to good use now. Maybe she can use it as a tax write-off now that I've used it for work." Emily glanced at JJ who smiled, looking back at the screen, her blush muted by the bluewhite glow of the monitor.

JJ glanced back over at her, taking in the silky black dress that clung to her full breasts, her slim waist, her curving hips, her eyes gliding back up over the single shoulder strap that went over her shoulder into a waterfall of black silk that flowed behind her. She was breathtaking. She snapped out of her reverie when she realized Em's lips were moving. "Sorry!" JJ blurted, "I was totally zoned out."

Emily's nose wrinkled and her eyes sparkled as she chuckled lightly, "I asked if you'd help me finish curling my hair? I can't reach the back."

JJ grinned, slightly bemused by the older woman's lack of hair styling prowess. The woman could quote Vonnegut out of thin air, carry on a conversation in Arabic and recite Russian plays in their native tongue but she couldn't be left alone with a curling iron to save her life... unless she was beating an Unsub with it. As Emily turned to return to the room JJ's breath caught again, this time in her throat, as the movement caused a high slit along the flowing side of the dress to flutter, giving her a clear view of the other woman's long, nylon-clad leg. JJ squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed hard, swatting any improper thoughts from her mind. _Focus on the job, Jennifer, focus on the job._

Twenty minutes later there was a rapping at the door and Emily smoothed her dress down after shoving her pistol into her garter holster. She opened the door to reveal a very dapper looking Aaron Hotchner, dressed in a tux that he probably hadn't worn since his wedding, who nodded stoically. "You look lovely, Emily." He held out his elbow and tipped his head, "Shall we?"

* * *

JJ rolled her head back, feeling the joints pop slightly in her stiff neck. This was the most boring surveillance gig _ever_ and if she had to listen to one more senator go on and on about the sanctity of marriage again, she was certain she'd vomit all over the monitor she was supposed to be glued to. "Garcia, I swear to God, I'm voting for the other guy after having to listen to this all night," JJ whined.

"Peaches, I was never on this guy's bench to begin with. Too stuffy. Oooh, eye candy, screen four." Camera four had moved back around to Emily's table where she sat, trying to look attentive while scanning the nearby tables for anyone acting suspicious. JJ shifted in her seat, leaning over to peer closer at the screen. The grainy, black and white vision of Emily straightened slightly and she tucked her hair behind her ear, tapping the hidden microphone.

"Table twelve, slightly unkempt hair, red bowtie." She murmured quietly, seemingly to herself. The man she was referring to had just shifted in his seat, his hand reaching for his right breast pocket.

Garcia leaned over and began tapping at keys at such a fast pace, JJ could swear she almost didn't see her fingers. "Okay, running facial recognition... now..." In seconds two windows popped up, one with a driver's license image and one with a small history of the man now identified as Geoffery Greenblatt. "Alright, my lady, name's Geoffery Greenblatt, former Bethesda police officer, applied for a desk position in Strauss' office with ambitions to move up in rank but was denied because of a blip on his record, he'd received two citations in Bethesda for aggressive behavior toward suspects... looks like he pistol whipped a boy who was later released of all charges."

On-screen Emily tucked her hair again, tapping the microphone, "I'm going to move in, he sounds like our boy." Three screens over, Hotch straightened his tie and murmured, "I'll start toward the back, he looks like a runner." Garcia grinned as Morgan's voice came over the comm, "They're all runners, Hotch. I should have stretched first..."

The next few seconds happened in such a blur that JJ almost didn't see it all. Greenblatt stood up, pulling a gun from his jacket and Emily stood just as fast, pulling her gun out from under the table. The small, slightly tousled man shoved his chair back and stumbled over it, his gun still aimed haphazardly at the table filled with honored guests and political figures. Despite her form fitting black dress and heels, Emily moved around her table gracefully, closing the distance between herself and the Unsub, who had quickly turned and started running for the door.

Garcia watched, eyes wide with a strange combination of glee and horror as Emily ran after him. "Nothing like watching a girl in a thousand dollar dress chase down an Unsub with her gun out, is there, Jayj? Jayj?" But JJ was glued to the screen, not sure if she was watching to make sure Emily didn't get hurt or thoroughly distracted by the way her body moved as she ran. _Come on now, Jennifer, this isn't Baywatch, this is your colleague in a chase with an armed suspect._

Her breath hitched as what was happening at the speed of light moments before slowed down and Greenblatt turned, pointing his gun at Emily who in turn raised her gun and pointed it at the small man. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, a fist flew out of the hallway he was running past and Greenblatt flew to the ground, his gun clattering down the hall behind him. Morgan stepped out of the hallway, eyes alight. "Don't you ever point your fucking gun at my friend, you coward!" Emily lowered her gun, letting out a shaky breath as she slowed to a stop a few feet from where her teammate was now cuffing the suspect. Six floors away, at the same moment, Jennifer Jareau let out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

* * *

An hour later, JJ walked back into the room after briefing the press as to _why_ a man had drawn a gun at the fundraiser only to stop in her tracks at the sight before her: Prentiss was standing with one foot up on the bed, her skirt hiked all the way up to her waist as she slowly removed her garter holster. Emily looked up, concerned at JJ's sudden stop, "You okay, Jayj?"

The younger agent's heart melted slightly at the warmth in Emily's voice as it wrapped around the affectionate moniker. She grinned her trademark smile and nodded, closing the door behind her. "I'm fine! You're the one who had the gun in her face, how are you, Em?"

Emily smiled, "We got the bastard, that's all that matters. I'm fine. I've had worse happen to me. Though... I could use your help, Jayj..." She bobbed her head slightly back, to her zipper that only had about four inches conquered, "Zipper's jammed and I wanted out of this dress an hour ago."

JJ could feel her chest tightening, thoughts racing. _She's your friend JJ. Just remember that. Friend. Straight friend. Friend with suspicious sexuality preference. Hot friend with dubious sexuality preference. Crush of a lifetime with questionable sexuality preference. Drop dead sexy woman who you want to throw down on that bed and fuck asking you to take her dress off._ She swallowed, shaking the thoughts from her head as she walked over, grasping the zipper in one hand and pinching the top of the dress slightly with the other, easing the zipper down, resisting the urge to lean over and press her mouth urgently against the soft pale skin that was just inches from her. "There you go, Em," she said softly, trying not to watch as the older woman slowly shimmied out of the dress, leaving behind a black strapless bra that just barely held the agent's breasts at bay, a pair of thin black panties and black lacy garters that held up not only black thigh-highs but also JJ's ability to look away.

"Wow, Em," she said softly after a few moments, "Just when I was beginning to think that Garcia and I needed to take you out for some girlier clothes you break this getup out."

Emily blushed and ran her fingers through her hair, "Well, a girl can have one or two guilty pleasures... can't she?" Her eyes met JJ's steadily and JJ's heart started racing.

"One or two? Does that mean you're keeping some other secrets from us, Miss Prentiss?"

"You tell me yours, I'll tell you mine," Emily's lips twitched, curling into a smile that read both seductive and mischievous.

"My secret? I don't know what you me--" JJ's denial was cut short when Emily ran her hand through JJ's honey-blonde hair and pulled their mouths together, kissing her slowly but urgently, her tongue touching hesitantly against her lips. The younger woman opened her mouth and their tongues met as the kiss grew more passionate and JJ wrapped her arms around Emily, her hands dancing over the skin she'd longed to touch for so many months.

When finally their lips parted, JJ looked up at Emily with confusion in her eyes, "But... how.. how did you know?"

Emily laughed softly, "Garcia let it slip when I admitted to her that I was head over heels for you... that... how did she put it? 'Seems like everyone's switching teams on her.' So... I thought..."

JJ ran her fingertips over Emily's skin lightly, her fingers tripping over the hem of her panties, her eyes stumbling up from her smooth, lightly muscled stomach to her full breasts that rose and fell gently as she caught her breath. "Em... I..."

She didn't have to finish her sentence, her eyes betrayed her needs and Emily cupped her chin, lifting her mouth to meet her own as she slowly unbuttoned JJ's blouse with her other hand, slowly working it off. She slowly kissed down her younger lover's neck, eliciting soft moans as the two slowly laid back onto the closer of the two beds in the room.

The door that connected the two agents' room to the next cracked and Garcia leaned in, mouth open to ask JJ to come help her with something when she saw the two, so lost in each other that they didn't notice her. She grinned widely and retreated into her room, closing the door silenty.

_fin_


End file.
